What Makes A Family
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: This is the follow up to my previous story, "Sacrifices of the Heart." I hope you enjoy it. Remember reviews are love. It starts in the future and then is told through a series of flashbacks. T for now. Might change later...


**_This is set mostly in the future. It starts in the future and then reverts back to present day. It's a sequel to "Sacrifices of the Heart." It took awhile for me to come up with the idea for it._**

**_As always I don't own any of these characters. Except for the DiNozzo children. _**

**_As always, reviews are love._**

The date was April 25th 2031. Ariella DiNozzo was in attendance with her twin brothers Jacob and Joshua. Her sisters Kaitlyn and Neveah were there also. Their parents hadn't arrived yet and Ariella was extremely agitated. They knew how important this was to her and her brothers. Okay, so maybe it was that important to her brothers, but she had spent the better part of a year planning their 23rd anniversary party. She walked over to the door and looked out again. There was still no sign of them and she walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone. She sighed when she tried her dad's cell and it went straight to voice mail. She whispered to herself, "I'm going to kill him."

Sarah heard someone chuckle behind her and knew who it was immediately. She shook her head and said, "It's not funny Grandpa Gibbs. They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. You know what mom always says about being on time."

Gibbs laughed again and said, "Yes, but I also know your parents. They have been known to be late more than once."

Ariella sighed again, "They had to pick tonight of all nights to be late? They had better have a good excuse for being late, because if they don't, I'm going to kill them."

Gibbs laughed and thought for the thousandth time how Ariella reminded him of Ziva. Especially when it came to being on time and keeping her father and younger siblings in line. He laughed softly and whispered, "You are definitely your mother's daughter."

Ariella didn't appreciate the humor in that. At least not right now. She was too agitated because her parents were late. She whispered, "Sometimes I wish I was a little less like her. It would make my life a lot less complicated."

Gibbs shook his head, "It might be less complicated, but your parents love you. And your brothers and sisters too."

Ariella rolled her eyes and whispered, "They love the boys because they are boys, and the girls because they are the babies of the family. Me? I'm not so sure of. I think they just have to love me."

Gibbs whispered, "You know that's not true Ariella. You're the reason that your brothers and sisters are here. You're the reason that your parents marriage has lasted this long."

She shook her head and said sadly, "I know that. Mom didn't want to be married to dad anymore. So, she left him and went to Alabama. Then she found out about me. I wish she would have gotten rid of me. Then, they wouldn't have to worry about me and my attitude problems. Their lives would be a lot easier without me."

Gibbs shook his head and it was then that Ziva and Tony came into the room. Ziva heard everything that her oldest daughter had said. She walked over to her and said, "Ariella, do not say that darling. You are the best thing that ever happened to us."

Tony flashed gave her a big smile and said, "Yeah! And you are my partner in crime whenever I pull a practical joke on McDorky."

Ariella laughed and whispered, "It is kind of fun. The twins aren't any good at them and the girls are too little to appreciate a good practical joke yet."

Ziva rolled her eyes and said, "Thank goodness for small favors."

Tony smiled and watched as Ziva, Gibbs and Ariella walk into the main hall. He thought back eighteen years ago, to the day that they found out about the twins.

**Eighteen years ago***

**_She nodded and whispered, "I am. Or at least I will be in seven months or so." _**

**_It took Tony a few moments, but he finally whispered, "Are you pregnant ninja?"_**

**_She had nodded and Tony had never been happier. He'd always wanted a big family. He had never brought it up to Ziva however. He thought that she was happy with Ariella. He loved his daughter and knew that she would be enough. However, when Ziva told him she was pregnant again it was like all of his dreams coming true._**

**_Ziva was four months pregnant when they knew that they were going to need a bigger house. They went together for the first ultrasound and no one was more surprised than Tony was when they told them that they were having twins. Not only twins, but identical twin boys. Tony had been silent on the way home. When they walked inside he said, "We need a bigger house." _**

**_Ziva laughed and said, "We have a few more months to look for the proper place. I think we should tell our family." _**

**_Tony nodded and called everyone to a meeting at their house. This was news that they could not give anyone over the phone….._**


End file.
